Lava Love
by TattooFairy
Summary: Ken and Aya - Beware, it has romantic connections between 2 men! If you do not like that, don't read!


Weiss Kreuz is not my creation; give full credit to the person who did make it. Can't remember right now. But sit back, enjoy and remember to keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Ever sit and wonder if your life could be better than it is? Or that you were destined to be the same person you are now, never changing, never taking any chances? I have. I think about it all the time. What can I do to improve myself? Would anyone notice if I did anything different? Would they care?  
  
"You know, life's a lot like a lava lamp," I said, staring at the reds and browns in the lava lamp I had just bought.  
  
"What?" The blond next to me asked.  
  
"You're just floating through life, never taking chances. Each day is like one of those little bubbles, a little different each time, but almost the same. And what's with that little light at the bottom? Is that supposed to be hope? Reassuring you to keep going, that it's only going to get better? What does that little light know anyways? You try living the life of a killer, you little bright bulbed light!" I yelled.  
  
"Ken...man, it's only a lava lamp. I think it's time to turn it off." Yohji said, as he flipped the light off.  
  
"You just killed my life..." I whined.  
  
"What life? You're staring at a lava lamp...you should thank me. I just saved you from committing lava lamp homicide."  
  
Yohji turned and walked up the stairs towards the flower shop. I stood up to follow him, glaring at the lamp that had made me mad.  
  
"See if I ever turn you on again!"  
  
As I walked into the flower shop Ran and Omi were busy tending to a bunch of high school girls. Girls, the same ones, every day. Buying flowers just to get the attention of these other guys. I shook my head as I heard Ran.  
  
"If you're not going to buy something, then LEAVE!" This only made the girls squeal more from the rumble in his throat.  
  
I had heard that deep-throated growl before. Many times in fact. And every time I would listen to it, my legs would get weak. But I had to keep that to myself. No one would understand what I was going through, especially not Ran. I can barely get him to say good morning, let alone let him know that I like him. It had taken several months to open myself up to even acknowledge the fact that I was attracted to the tall redhead.  
  
"Ken! Could I get a little HELP?" I heard Omi scream across the room.  
  
I looked over to find Omi with his arms full, and not with flowers.  
  
"Ladies, ladies. Let me help you while Omi gets the flowers."  
  
Before I could utter another word, a girl of about 15 with bright blue hair, was clinging to my waist.  
  
After 6 grueling hours of putting up with teenagers and their hormones, I sat down on the couch downstairs. Yohji was slumped over the chair, Omi was typing away at the computer, and Ran was leaning against the stairs, brooding.  
  
"Man, I'm bored out of my mind!" Yohji grumbled.  
  
"Hey, what if I turn on..." I started to point towards the lava lamp.  
  
"NO! No more lava lamp!" Yohji yelled.  
  
"Lava lamp?" Ran asked. "When did you get a lava lamp?"  
  
"I bought it yesterday. I've always wanted one."  
  
"I don't think a lava lamp really goes with 'secret assassin's room', does it?" Omi asked, turning in his chair.  
  
"Turn it on," I heard from behind me.  
  
"Oh come on, Ran. You have no idea what that thing does to him, man. It's quite scary." Yohji replied.  
  
"I want to see what it looks like," Ran replied back. Wow, he's actually interested in something.  
  
"O...ok." I mumbled.  
  
I reached over to the side of the lamp and switched it on.  
  
"Nothing's happening," Ran mumbled. "Not very interesting if you ask me."  
  
"It has to warm up. It'll just take a second." I remarked.  
  
And it did. After a minute or two the lava started to form tiny bubbles, slowly increasing. The red lava inside the brown water created a bright picture, of what, I wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"I can't take any more of this, I'm leaving. Before he starts yelling at it again. Omi, wanna go for a 'ride'?" Yohji smiled at the youngest Weiss member.  
  
"Isn't it a little cold for a..."His voice trailed as he noticed Yohji's expression."Oh, yeah, sure!" He blushed as he grabbed his coat and left with the tall blond.  
  
Ran sat down next to me and leaned in closer to the lamp. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I sat, staring at the same object, our eyes mesmerized by the colors.  
  
"Interesting," He said.  
  
"What?" I said, trying to keep my heart rate at a normal pace.  
  
"The colors. I haven't seen one with colors like these. Red and brown."  
  
"Yeah, an unlikely match, don't you think." Smooth, real smooth.  
  
"Yeah, but they work well together, don't they?"  
  
Eep. My heart was in my throat by now, and my palms were hot and sweaty from my nerves. I watched as he pushed back a strand of his red hair, returning his hand to his leg. He was wearing that orange turtleneck that I always thought was his best shirt. I started to think how I'd love to be that shirt, the way it clung to his neck, shoulders, and...and I have to stop thinking like that!  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
The question snapped me out of my thoughts, making me blush even harder. I turned to see him studying me with those intense eyes of his.  
  
"Uh nothing! I think I'm coming down with something. I'm going to...uh...go to bed now!" I mumbled as I headed for the stairs.  
  
"Ken," I stopped and looked at the man behind me. "Goodnight."  
  
"Uh, goodnight, Ran."  
  
I ran up the stairs and towards my room. As I was pulling my shirt off I looked out the window and noticed that Yohji's car was still in the same parking spot that it had been earlier. And then I noticed someone's legs and another person's bare back, and quickly turned away, to find myself looking straight into the eyes of my fellow florist. I could see him looking me up and down, his eyes staying on my abs for a bit longer than normal. Blushing, I looked at my feet.  
  
"You forgot your lava lamp," Ran whispered, his face slightly red as well.  
  
"Huh?" I looked back up to notice him holding my lava lamp.  
  
"I thought you might like to have it in your room."  
  
"Oh, yeah, just put it on the dresser. Thanks," I said, a little disappointed.  
  
I could hear him placing it onto the wooden dresser as I turned to put my clothes away. Suddenly I felt a warm breeze on my neck, and I had a feeling it wasn't the heater.  
  
"Like I said, brown and red really do go together." Ran remarked, his lips millimeters away from my ear.  
  
"Ran." I whispered.  
  
Before I knew it, he had turned me around to face him. And in less than a second, his lips were on mine. And the last thing I heard that night was the sudden beeping coming from the car outside. 


End file.
